Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Emily completes in her favorite game, she earns $750$ points. Emily already has $110$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3600$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Emily needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Emily will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Emily wants to have at least $3600$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3600$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3600$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 750 + 110 \geq 3600$ $ x \cdot 750 \geq 3600 - 110 $ $ x \cdot 750 \geq 3490 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3490}{750} \approx 4.65$ Since Emily won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.65$ up to $5$ Emily must complete at least 5 levels.